Rivalry
by mollykins
Summary: Bella and Tanya started the rivalry when Bells was in 6th. when they got seperated when Bells was in 8th,they thought they've seen the last of each other. But when they're jammed together in the same school, and they BOTH LIKE THE same guy, wat will happe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys, its me. I'm trying another FanFic, so... go easy on me??  
OK, heres the first CHAPTER!! :) the story and ages of the character will change:)  
HERE ARE THE FAMILIES:  
Denali's: Tanya--  
Swan's: Emmett--Bella (BROTHER AND SISTERS) ages: Bella-- 15, Emmett-- 16  
Hale's: Jasper--Rosalie (BROTHER AND SISTER) ages: Jasper-- 15, Rosalie-- 16  
Cullen's: Alice--Edward (ONLY CHILD AND COUSIN) ages: Alice-- 15, Edward-- 16  
yea, i made Edward 16! got a problem? i hope you don't?! i was kidding!?  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NADA!! :(

**Chapter: 1  
FRESHMAN Year:**

I walked into the crowded halls of Forks H.S. for the first time. I had my bestfriend beside me, and my brother. Emmett Swan, and Alice Cullen.

I was so scared. We walked into the Gym, and took a seat on the bleachers.

"Bells, don't worry!" Emmett said enthusiastically. This is his Sophmore year in this high school.

"Yeah Bella, its just High School!" Alice yelled in my ear, clearly over-excited. I was shaking. I've seen alot of movies about being in high school. It looks nasty, mean, and just plain dirty. I mean those commercials of those shows, "Degrassi: The Next Generation" and, "The Secret Life Of The American Teenager" and, "That '70s Show". **(SHOUT OUT TO THEIR FANS!) **This year will be the death of me. I swear.

"Bella, your shaking." Emmett grabbed my arm and rubbed it soothingly.

"Bella, relax." Alice whispered.

I let my eyes droop and glue themselves shut. I heard the bustling of feet, and the racket of teenagers acting stupid.

"ALICE?!" A soft voice yelled off in the distance. "Alice, its awesome to see you again!" The soft voice concluded. I assumed it was a girl, according to HER voice.

"Bella!" Alice shook me, and my eyes snapped open. I saw a drop-dead, gorgeous blonde standing in front of me.

**tee-hee, i had to stop.. :( sowwy!!  
i love u Lyvia Alvarez!!**


	2. Whoa!

**A/N: hey guys, its me. I'm trying another FanFic, so...go easy on me??  
**the story and ages of the character will change:)  
**_HERE ARE THE FAMILIES:_**  
Denali's: _Tanya--Aro(BROTHER AND SISTER) Tanya--16(SOPHOMORE) Aro--17(JUNIOR)_

Swan's: _Emmett--Bella (BROTHER AND SISTER) ages: Bella-- 15(FRESHMAN), Emmett-- 16(SOPHOMORE)_

Hale's_: Jasper--Rosalie (BROTHER AND SISTER) ages: Jasper-- 16(SOPHOMORE), Rosalie-- 16 (SOPHOMORE)_

Brandon's/ Cullen's: _Alice--Edward (ONLY CHILD AND COUSIN) ages: Alice-- 15 (FRESHMAN), Edward--_ 16 _(SOPHOMORE)

* * *

_

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NADA!! :(**-so****BS-**

**RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER:**"_ALICE?!" A soft voice yelled off in the distance. "Alice, its awesome to see you again!" The soft voice concluded. I assumed it was a girl, according to HER voice._

_"Bella!" Alice shook me, and my eyes snapped open. I saw a drop-dead, gorgeous blonde standing in front of me._  
**  
CHAPTER: 2  
FRESHMAN YEAR:)**

"Hi, I'm Rosalie." The blonde bomb-shell said, excited. She looked. . . incredible.  
She had long golden hair, in waves, that flowed down to her the middle of her back, and she had side bangs to the right that almost covered her eye. Her face amazed me to no end. She had a hypnotizing crystal blue eyes. Her skin was a beautiful ivory, and probably soft as a baby's bottom. She looked... whoa. My self esteem dropped to an all time low just looking at her. Alice and Rosalie must have been good friends, when Alice was in 8th grade. Rosalie and Alice had one thing in common, they were both unbelievably beautiful.

"H-Hi..." I managed to spit out after my evaluation.

"This is Rosalie Hale, one of my best friends!" Alice chimed in.

"Yeah!" Rosalie squealed. I swear, if Alice colored her hair Blonde, they could be twins.

"Hey." Emmett hopped in. He was eyeing Rosalie, and I thought I saw him drooling.

"Hi," Rosalie said, i think turned on? _Eww. _

"Rosalie!" Someone yelled from behind Rose. A very attractive blonde, ivory skinned guy yelled to Rosalie, and she motioned him to come towards her. He walked slowly, and I turned to see if Alice knew this gorgeous boy. His hair was tousled, probably from the wind outside, and he looked very hot in the white, long sleeved shirt he had on.

"Hi, i'm Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother." He flashed us a dazzling smile, and I smiled back. He had the same hypnotizing crystal blue eyes like his sister.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon." She said seductively. He smiled a gorgeous smile to Alice, and she giggled sweetly.

_I'm SOOOO going to tease Alice about that later. _I thought.

"So-what grade are you in, Bella?" The in-humanly beautiful Rosalie asked.

"I'm a freshman..." I trailed off.

"Oh, i remember freshman year. Right, Jasper?" She flashed him a sly smile, and I figured something happened then.

"Ugh, don't remind me." He said, uneasily.

"What happened?" Alice asked, curiously.

He smiled shyly and said, "Bad girlfriend experience."

"So, Rosalie, what grade are you in?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"Sophomore, you?" She replied.

"Me too, by the way, my names Emmett Swan." He said smoothly, as Jasper and Alice looked as if they were having a staring contest. Rosalie said something else but, I tuned out, and then that's when i saw the most... beautiful... person...

This lovely person had unusually colored hair. It was a bronze shade, and his eyes were an amazing emerald. My heart skipped a beat when his eyes flickered to my face. His skin was pale, and white as snow. He looked built in the dress shirt he had on.

He was walking up the bleachers and he was so graceful. I would have tripped on my first step....

* * *

**hello:) SO WHAT'D YOU THINK?**

**LOVED IT?  
HATED IT?  
ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS?**

**REVIEW:)**

TEE-HEE!!!


	3. WHY ME!

**_i _A/N: Hello:)** Its Molly again:p This is my SECOND STORY:P WOOT WOOT! haha  
I just wanted to** clear a few things up:  
**1) This story is set in **Forks.**  
2) The **ages and grades** **WILL CHANGE.  
**3) I would like a few more **reviews.**

**_HERE ARE THE FAMILIES:_**  
Denali's: **Tanya--Aro(BROTHER AND SISTER)** _Tanya--16(SOPHOMORE) Aro--17(JUNIOR)_

Voulturri's: **Daniel--(TANYA'S BOYFRIEND) **_Daniel--16(SOPHOMORE)_

Swan's: **Emmett--Isabella (BROTHER AND SISTER)**_ ages: Bella-- 15(FRESHMAN), Emmett-- 16(SOPHOMORE)_

Hale's_:_ **Jasper--Rosalie (BROTHER AND SISTER)**_ ages: Jasper-- 16(SOPHOMORE), Rosalie-- 16 (SOPHOMORE)_

Brandon's/Cullen's: **Alice--Edward (ONLY CHILD AND COUSIN)** _ages: Alice-- 15 (FRESHMAN), Edward--_ 16 _(SOPHOMORE)  
___

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NADA!! :(**-so****BS-**

**RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER:**

This lovely person had unusually colored hair. It was a bronze shade, and his eyes were an amazing emerald. My heart skipped a beat when his eyes flickered to my face. His skin was pale, and white as snow. He looked built in the dress shirt he had on. **(pic on profile)**

He was walking up the bleachers and he was so graceful. I would have tripped on my first step....

* * *

**before I START, I ADDED A** NEW CHARACTER**. HIS NAME IS-- Daniel Voulturri (TANYA'S BOYFRIEND)**

Chapter...3? I don't know :p

His eyes kept flashing to my face, and I constantly felt like my heart stopped for a second. He walked all the way up, and turned towards our little party.

"Hey Alice," He called out. His voice was like... melting honey... sweet, warm, melting honey. I was staring at him, and tuned out any other noises. Until I heard Alice's next words.

"Hey, big cuzzo!" She squealed, as my mouth dropped. My eyes bulged, and my breathing got heavier.

"Hello Alice," He said in his hypnotizing voice. Alice jumped up to greet her amazingly gorgeous cousin. He embraced her lightly, and she jumped. She glanced in my direction, and skipped over to me. Alice snatched my hand and brought me towards her cousin.

"Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan." Alice pointed to us when she said our names.

Edward smiled a sweet smile; "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." I smiled back at him. I stared down at my feet, trying to hide the blush that was emerging onto my face.

"Your blush is lovely." Edward commented; I looked up to see an angelic smile.. a crooked smile that would have made my knees shake, but since I was in a public area, I tried to hold myself up. _He looked like a god... or Adonis. The living Adonis._ **(PICTURE ON MY PROFILE:P) **I thought. Alice grabbed Edward's hand and introduced him to the others.

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Emmett Swan." They all waved when Alice gestured to them.

"Edward, what grade are you in?" Emmett, my brother, asked him.

"Tenth, and you?" He replied smoothly.

"Same here. This is my second year in Forks High." Emmett showed off. So what if he was older than me and Alice.

"Really? Me too, but I came the last semester of last year."

"What school did you come from last year?" Rosalie asked.

"I moved from Chicago last year. I actually just came back from visiting family in Chicago over this summer. Alice was supposed to come, but she would have rather gone shopping in New York." He gave her a look that said _'You should of come and visited the family.'_ But Alice just laughed and turned towards me.

"Edward, Bella and Emmett are siblings. And they are _actually_ very nice to each other." She commented while giving him a reply to his look;_ 'Don't worry Cuzzo, I'll go next summer! CHILL!'_ Alice was always so calm.

"Really? I figured, Alice by their last names." He stated the obvious, to Alice.

"Whatever." She turned away from Edward to speak to Jasper.

"So..." Emmett said playfully.

I tried listening to Jasper and Alice talking, but my ears kept tuning themselves to what Edward was saying. Then, what looked like the principal, started speaking into the microphone.

"Attention," She called to the students. Her fire red-orange hair was pulled back into a bun, and she had on a little too much make-up for my taste. She had her eyes smokey, and her lips bright red. The man next to her was standing... a little too close. His hair was black, and he had a go-tee. His hair stood up in all directions and it was cute on him.

"Students... Hello?" The principal called again, and I told our group to shut it.

"My name is Victoria Borden, also known as your principal. This is your Vice principle-" She pointed to the dark haired man, "Riley Poole." She handed Mr. Poole the mic and stepped down from the podium.

"Hello students, I'm Riley Poole. Ms. Borden and I would like to welcome all the new students to Forks High."

All the freshman, especially Alice, screamed and shouted.

"Settle down, this is your freshman year, so live it out." Mr. Poole stepped down from the podium, and Ms. Borden stepped back up.

"If your last name starts with letters A-L stand in the line to your left. If your last name starts with M-Z, stand in th line to your right." She said and quietly, and decended into the now full gym.

"Lets go, Emmett." I grabbed his hand and we started walking down the stairs. Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward went to the left side of the gym, and Emmett and I went to the right.

I stood in line for Emmett and I, while he flirted with some freshman girls.

"What's your name Sweetie?" The lady asked me in a bored tone. She had gray, dull eyes, and she looked a mess. Her hair was white from the roots, and brown from the tips. Her eyes held sadness, and a different emotion... Her lips were like an upside down smile. (A frown) I felt pity and an urge to hug her, and for her to tell me what is wrong.

"Uhh, Isabella Swan, and I'm getting my brother's scheduel too. Emmett Swan."

"Oh, yes..." She shuffled through the papers until she found our names.

"Here you go," She said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked before I got shoved and heard a "Hurry up, loser." From a tall... strawberry blonde female. _This cannot be happening... _I thought.

"Bella? Bella Swan? The loser from 6th grade!?" She yelled. _UGH!! Tanya Denali... The meanest girl when I was in 6th grade.. She picked on me for no reason, but when I was in 8th, she left Forks Middle School to Forks High. I thought I was going to move to Phoenix with my aunt, but noooo. I had to go to Forks High...!!! MY LIFE IS RUINED!!!!!!_

"What do you want, Tanya?" I said calmly.

"Haha, your still the loser you were in the 6th grade!" She laughed. She had changed alot. Her gorgeous strawberry blonde hair had gotten longer, and she wore more make-up now. Her chest had developed more, and she still wore those skin tight shirts, and tight pants. Her heels were high, and her bangs were to the left side of her face. Tanya's skin was still clear and free of blemishes except one little scratch above her right eye, which was clearly visible.

"So, where's your first class, Swan?" She said in a despising tone.

"Spanish," I tried to remain calm as I lied to her, and to prevent myself from giving her another scratch on her face.

"Ha ha, me too," She said obviously trying to bother me.

"Whatever Tanya," I pushed her aside, but her manicured hand landed on my shoulder.

"I'm serious!" She twirled me around, and shoved her scheduel in my face.

It read;  
_1st period; SPANISH-- Ms. esponoza  
2nd period; HISTORY-- Ms. V.  
3rd period; ALEGEBRA 2-- Ms. Williams  
4th period; BIOLOGY-- Mr. Villerial  
LUNCH  
5th period; STUDY HALL-- Free period  
6th period; GYM-- Coach Clapp_

I read my scheduel.

It read;  
_1st period; ENGLISH-- Mr. Masen  
__2nd period; HISTORY-- Ms. V.  
__3rd period; ALGEBRA-- Mr. Varner  
4th period; SPANISH-- Ms. esponoza  
LUNCH  
5th period; BIOLOGY-- Mr. Banner  
6th period; GYM-- Coach Clapp_

_OH MY GOSH..- _I thought, _WHY!? WE HAVE TWO CLASSES TOGETHER!! GYM AND HISTORY..._

"Guess I'll be seeing you... in history." She said with an evil smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

* * *

YAYAY!  
There was the third Chapter..!!!  
yayayayay!  
**Tell me what you think, **oh loyal reviewers!!

**OH- EMM- GEE!!  
**or was it..  
**MAAA-GAAWD! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!  
**or was it..  
**WOW-E-WOW! IT WAS Eh-- Okay:p**

TEE-HEE!

I LOVE YOU SAVEEM, AND LYVIA, AND IKissedHisStoneyLips, and Bri!!  
**you know who you are!**

AND TO YOU ALL WHO ARE ABOUT TO REVIEW... **(smiling innocently:p)**

REVIEW!!! Oh, and VOTEE ON MY POLLL!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**--A/N: Hello:) **This is my SECOND STORY:P WOOT WOOT!  
I just wanted to** clear a few things up:  
**1) This **story** is **set in Forks.  
**2) The **ages and grades** **WILL CHANGE.  
**3) I would like a few **more reviews.**

**_--HERE ARE THE FAMILIES:_**  
Denali's: **Tanya--Aro(BROTHER AND SISTER)** _Tanya--16(SOPHOMORE) Aro--17(JUNIOR)_

Voulturi's: **Daniel--(TANYA'S BOYFRIEND) **_Daniel--16(SOPHOMORE)_

Swan's: **Emmett--Isabella (BROTHER AND SISTER)**_ ages: Bella-- 15(FRESHMAN), Emmett-- 16(SOPHOMORE)_

Hale's_:_ **Jasper--Rosalie (BROTHER AND SISTER)**_ ages: Jasper-- 16(SOPHOMORE), Rosalie-- 16 (SOPHOMORE)_

Brandon's/Cullen's: **Alice--Edward (ONLY CHILD AND COUSIN)** _ages: Alice-- 15 (FRESHMAN), Edward--_ 16 _(SOPHOMORE)_

* * *

  
--DISCLAIMER: **Nothing in this story belongs to me. All to the wonderful, S.M.**

Before I START, I ADDED A NEW CHARACTER**.** HIS NAME IS**-- Daniel Voulturi (TANYA'S BOYFRIEND)**

**--RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER:  
**_OH MY GOSH.... I thought, WHY!? WE HAVE TWO CLASSES TOGETHER!! GYM AND HISTORY...._

"Guess I'll be seeing you...**.** history." she said with an evil smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

**--Chapter**....**. I don't remember.**

**Bella's P.O.V **

I almost burst out into tears while the 'devil' walked away. I noticed Emmett behind me, staring.

"What?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"What what?" He replied, stupidly with a goofy grin on his face.

"Grow up Emmett," I spoke harshly.

Edward, Rosalie, and Alice were standing in the middle of the gym, waiting for Emmett and I. We walked and met up with them.

"Hey! I heard there was going to be a HUMONGOUS party on friday night!" Rosalie squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, some girl, Tanya is holding it. She invited Edward 'cause I saw she was making eyes at him!" Alice said, fast. I almost growled when Alice said the devil's name and Edward's in the same scentence.

"I hold no interest in her. At all." Edward smiled a breathtaking crooked grin my way. I nearly fell over because my knees shook a little. Alice saw my knees wobble, and winked at me. _Great._

"Sure, sure." Emmett spoke up.

"I'm serious," Edward said seriously.

"ATTENTION!" Mr. Poole spoke a little too loud into the mic. "All students who have fetched their scheduel, report to your first period class, and attened **ALL** classes." he dropped the mic, and it made a loud screeching noise.

"Ow!" Emmett and a bunch of other students yelled.

"Emmett, I'm going," I told him, facing the direction of my first period.

"Ok, bye!" he yelled. He was already off to his class. He was walking with Jasper, and Rosalie. I guess Alice and Edward were walking with me. I shrugged.

"What's your first period, Bella?" Alice asked, with Edward listening. It looked like he was trying to look at my scheduel.

"Umm--" I looked down at the small pink paper. "English," Edward sighed next to me, as -I think- he read my scheduel. Alice snatched it away, and read quickly.

"We only have one class together! Gym!" she groaned dramatically.

"Me, you, Alice, and Jasper all have gym last period." Edward said calmly. His eyes wondered aimlessly around the gym.

"That's GREAT!" Alice rejoiced. I think at the sound of Jasper's name, and her's in the same scentence.

"So, Edward, what are you going to say to that girl, Tanya?" I asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure. I could tell she was making eyes with me, but I hold no interest." he replied, smoothly.

I stayed quiet till I arrived at my first period. There were teens all over the halls, acting stupid. I actually saw a skater looking guy, do a drop kick to the wall of lockers. **(My brother's friend actually did that) **I was giggling until my teacher shoved me inside the classroom. I wanted to say something to her, but I stopped myself before that would get me in trouble.

After my first four classes, it was lunch. At least I had it with my little group. I had met one boy in one class. His name was Mike Newton. He had blonde hair, styled in orderly spikes. He also had baby blue eyes, and a boy-ish cute smile. Everytime I peeked at him, he was staring at me. He was short, and I suppose a good friend. He was nice enough to walk with me and another girl, who's name I did not remember, but I had two classes with her. I wanted to find my little party, but Mike kept me in sight. I sneaked away when he was buying a nasty oily pizza. I saw Alice walking in with Edward, and Jasper with Rosalie and Emmett. _They've_ _gotten along very well_, I thought.

I watched them from where I was approaching. They all moved so gracefully. Alice and Rosalie could be compared to a model and gazell at the same time. On the other hand, Edward and Jasper would be considered lions, stalking their prey. Fierce, with a fire burning in they're eyes. And, Emmett? A big cuddly fuzzy teddy bear. I laughed to myself.

I stumbled my way to where everyone was sitting, and I took the empty seat between Jasper and Edward. Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were on the other side of the table. Emmett on the right, Rosalie in the middle, and Alice parallel to Jasper. Everyone was in their own conversation, so I decded to join in Edward's and Emmett's.

"..One way or the other, I'm going for it," Emmett said.

"I guess I could try. It wouldn't hurt, right?" said Edward cautiously.

"No way. I tried football, not my thing. Yet." he emphisized the 'Yet' part. Emmett added a smirk to the end of his scentence. I had no idea what the conversation was about so I continued listening, trying to forget that Tanya Denali was in the same room as me. Well, she was going to be in two more classes. Uhh, the devil had come visited me in a stylish, popular, pretty girl's body. The she devil. Blech. I tried to distract myself;

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"We're thinking about trying out for basketball," a silky voice replied. I didn't dare think that was Emmett's voice.

"Yupp." my brother now said. "Its after school, so can you tell dad i'm stayin'?" he added on.

I nodded, keeping my head low, not wanting to meet Edward's hypnotizing eyes. The bell rang suddendly, and scared me momentarily. I hopped up from my seat and walked to my next class, Biology. I had a feeling someone was following me, but I think I was just being paranoid. I turned around quickly anyways, and smacked into Edward.

"Ow. . **.**" said Edward lying on the floor, with me on top. People were just starting to notice what happened. Mike passed by, looking pissed, but he just walked by. Kids around the hall started whistling, and making nasty comments about the scene.

"I am so so sorry!" I tried to lift him by the collar of his black dress shirt, but he was the one helping me up. He grabbed my waist, and lifted me. It felt.... like we matched. In that very moment, I felt a shock running through my veins. I snatched myself away from his grip, and I instantly felt bad because I did that, but it rattled through my body.

"Uhh, i'm going to be late, bye E-Edward," I rushed of to Biology and made it to the room right when the bell rang. There was a bunch of kids who were staring at me when I was breathing hard, giving my new scheduel to the man in front of the class. Each of these students had done that before the bell rang. Curse my feet when I had too much attention.

"Sit in the only empty seat, Ms. Swan," said the teacher. I saw two, but I walked to one and sat. Unloading my notebook from my bag, I heard some people whisper. I only caught some; "Heard that she was trying to do some guy in the hall!" some one next to Mike whispered.

"Thank you for arriving Mr.--" our teacher commented on some person's tardiness.

"Cullen," a velvety smooth voice replied. My head darted up, rather violently, to see Edward Cullen standing there. "I apologize sir," he continued. He turned so his back was facing us. I could only imagine what his angelic face looked like. His eyes smoldering, his smile amazing enough to make your knees shake, his perfectly angled nose and jaw. His hair untidy and wind blown to look hot and messy and incredibly sexy. I've heard that people called that sex hair. I've never seen that before though, but that's how I have imagined it. I snapped back to reality.

"Sit in that seat," the man commanded to Edward. I swear, when he was walking down the aisle, girls swooned over him. One girl even sniffed him! Wow. Desperate much?

I stayed silent when he approached the table. I could feel his intense stare on the back of my head. I peeked through the curtain of hair I now formed. He was staring at me, but with a smile. I smiled back.  
I started to hear whispers. I heard part of the whispers; "..saw that those two-" pointing at us I suppose, "were getting it ON in the hallway!" I rolled my eyes at that ridiculous-ness.

The teacher droned on and on about class rules and such, while he studied me. I felt self concious, so I took out my compact mirror and looked at my reflection. I heard a chuckle coming from Edward. I gave him a look saying; 'What's so funny?' He just laughed and kept staring. I ignored him til' the bell rang. I stalked of to gym, where I realized something. He was in this class too. At least Alice was here. I walked towards the gym and entered, seeing Alice and Jasper sitting together. I just walked over and took a seat next to Alice.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said.

"Hi Jasper," I smiled. My best friend noticed I was there and attacked me with a hug.

"Students, we will be discussing rules, and ectra. Move down from the top of the bleachers please," the coach spoke like a dictator. I searched for Edward, but he was no where to be found.

"Al, I have to go to the other gym," said Jasper.

"Okay bye," she said with a sweet smile. I giggled.

The class went by fast, with coach Brown instructing us. I didn't care for gym. I was good at sports, but I didn't like the attention people gave me. When the last bell rang, I was relieved to be out of school. I walked with Alice to the bus and we silently rode home with Rosalie and Emmett.

Once Emmett and I arrived at the house, we went toour seperate rooms. I heard Emmett blasting his music, and I was in the mood to read. I picked up one of my favorites, Wuthering Heights and traveled down stairs to grab some fresh grapes to snack on. On my way back upstairs, I thought of something. I put the grapes and my book down and grabbed a blanket.

I set the blanket on the moist soil, and wet grass. I ran back inside to get the grapes, and the book. I layed on my stomach, my ankles crossed in the air and read the book. Slowly later on, I drifted to a dreamless sleep...**.

* * *

**

A/N:  
What do you guys think?  
Please review, and favorite and tell others to read.  
Sorry for the lack of updating, I was on vacation. In FloridaaaaxD  
HAPPY NEW YEAR, loyal reviewers--:p  
Have a great day :D


End file.
